


Don't Go

by prettyboydotexe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboydotexe/pseuds/prettyboydotexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren looses control of his Titan form, these are his final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> It's short  
> It's sad, but not tear jerking I don't think..  
> The back ground music is Levi's heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Ah, Corporal?" Eren's chin rested on Levi's shoulder, heavy steam floating off him in heavy puffs, searing Levi's skin to the point of being red and raw. "Are you crying?" 

"Shut up, brat."

"You shouldn't cry..." Eren leaned his head against Levi's gently, "I won't leave you."

Levi stared down Eren's back, at the sharp steel blade that jutted out from the boy's back, slowly dripping in red fluid. He couldn't move, frozen in shock and unrealized terror over what he had just done. He hadn't hesitated, he had made it very clear that he wouldn't, but he hadn't expected to actually have to do it. 

"Stupid kid. Idiot. Brat.."

"I know..."

"You didn't have to do it."

"I know..." Eren chuckled, his own blood getting caught in his throat because of it. He let his arms fall around Levi's waist regardless of the immense pain he was in.

"Don't leave my side, Eren." Levi's voice was quite, strained, like he was holding back tears. "That's a direct order."

"Yes, sir." Eren breathed out, deep and slow, letting his eyes fall closed as his dead weight slumped onto Levi without support, causing his blade to thrust farther into his chest. 

"Eren..?" His voice cracked, his eyes widening a fractional amount as the realization hit him. "Don't go..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ;_;  
> I hope you enjoyed^^


End file.
